1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel dimethicone copolyol amido quaternary compounds bearing a cationic group and an amido group. This invention also relates a series of such products having differing amounts of water-soluble groups, silicone soluble groups and fatty soluble groups. By careful selection of the compounds so constructed, very efficient mild conditioning agents may be achieved.
2. Description of the Arts
There have been several silicone containing surfactants prepared over the years for specific applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,294 issued in March 1994 discloses silicone alkoxylated quats. These ester containing carboxylates are prepared by the reaction of chloroacetic acid and a dimethicopne copolyol to male a chloro intermediate. The resulting product contains a silicone soluble group, a water-soluble group (polyoxyalkylene glycol) on a silicone backbone. The product however containing the ester group is sensitive to a process called hydrolysis. If placed in aqueous solution at a pH of 5 or below or a pH of 10 of above, the ester cleaves giving the starting dimethicone copolyol and succinic acid or it's salt. This hydrolytic instability limits the usefulness of this type of product since many processes are not run within this range. Another shortcoming of these compounds is the fact that in forming the ester linkage, the hydroxyl group on the molecule is reacted out. There are many instances in which a reactive hydroxyl group is desirable. For example, in the preparation of urethanes, this hydroxyl group is needed to react with isocynate to make flexible urethane. Another example is in making release coatings for paper. The presence of both a carboxyl and hydroxyl group offers the ability to make heretofore unavailable crosslinked systems.
It was not until the compounds of the present invention that molecules having a water-soluble group, silicone soluble group, fatty soluble groups as well as a cationic group were available.
3. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the provision of a series of novel silicone compounds that have cationic groups and hydroxyl groups (water-soluble) and an amido group that provides outstanding foaming and conditioning properties. This allows for the preparation of very mild conditioning useful in the formulation of personal care products. The compounds of the present invention have the formula: ##STR1##
wherein
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000; PA1 b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20; PA1 n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20; PA1 x is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 y is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 z is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 R.sup.1 is: ##STR2## PA1 a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000; PA1 b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20; PA1 n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20; PA1 x is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 y is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 z is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 R.sup.1 is ##STR4## PA1 a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000; PA1 b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20; PA1 n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20; PA1 x is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 y is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 z is an integer ranging 0 to 20. PA1 a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000; PA1 b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20; PA1 n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20; PA1 x is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 y is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 z is an integer ranging 0 to 20. PA1 +b CH.sub.2.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.8 C(O)OCH.sub.3 +c CH.sub.2.dbd.CH--CH.sub.2 --O--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --O).sub.x --(CH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)O).sub.y --(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --O).sub.z H ##STR9## PA1 wherein; PA1 a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000; PA1 b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20; PA1 n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20; PA1 x is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 y is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 z is an integer ranging 0 to 20. PA1 a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000; PA1 b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA1 d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20; PA1 n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20; PA1 x is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 y is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 z is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA1 R.sup.1 is ##STR12##
R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of --CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 --C.sub.6 H.sub.5 -- --CH.sub.2 C(O)--O.sup.-, and CH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 OH. PA2 R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of --CH.sub.3, --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.6 H.sub.5, --CH.sub.2C(O)--O.sup.-, and --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 OH. PA2 a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000; PA2 b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA2 c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20; PA2 d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20; PA2 n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20; PA2 x is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA2 y is an integer ranging 0 to 20; PA2 z is an integer ranging 0 to 20. PA2 R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of --CH.sub.3, --CH.sub.2 --C.sub.6 H.sub.5, --CH.sub.2 C(O)--O.sup.-, and --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 OH.